


Лакомый кусочек

by Lena013



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dark, Disability, Drama, Gen, Pedophilia, Psychological Drama, little boy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Фредди привычно достаёт телефон, не глядя, набирая 9-1-1.





	Лакомый кусочек

Фредди бы хотел сказать, что к нему никогда не подходили сомнительного вида мужчины за тридцать со странными расплывчатыми просьбами, но это будет неправда. Фредди бы хотел сказать, что когда он впервые увидел Билли-в-облике-Шазама для него это было совсем уж в новинку, но и это тоже не так. Фредди бы хотел многое не понимать в этой жизни, но он выходит к неизвестному мужчине с очень странным нарядом с телефоном в руке и набранным номером 9-1-1.

Фредди искренне не понимает и отказывается понимать тот тип людей, которым он может нравиться. В частности мужчинам постарше, которые любят недвусмысленно класть ему ладонь на коленку и медленно гладить, пока он мысленно ищет пути отступления. С возрастом он делает вывод, что дело в его беспомощности, а потому доступности.

Фредди бы очень хотел сказать, что не встречал в своей жизни ни одного педофила, но и это не правда. По какой-то злой иронии судьбы у него симпатичное личико, хрупкое тело и он не способен сбежать — лакомый кусочек для педофилов, не иначе. Зато он умеет привлекать внимание, кусаться и номер спасения у него на быстром наборе.

Он никогда не рассказывал об этом новым приемным родителям, Васкезы такие замечательные, а «подозрительные личности» в его жизни не заканчиваются. Фредди думает, что как раз из-за этого он так легко дерзит школьным мудакам, когда раз в два месяца имеешь дело с каким-то педофилом и не так огрызаться начнёшь. Он ждёт того славного момента, когда выйдет из «вкуса» извращенцев и считает дни до каждого дня рождения. Проблема Фредди в том, что в свои четырнадцать он бы сам себе дал лет двенадцать.

А сейчас он сам идет посреди ночи, черт знает к кому и зачем. Ох, и доиграется он однажды. Фредди привычно достаёт телефон, не глядя, набирая 9-1-1.

Фредди шутит про суперзлодея, который проник к нему в разум и заставляет его поверить в то, что перед ним Билли. Вообще, если однажды он наткнётся на злодея-педофила, которому может приглянуться… Фредди хочет верить, что он не настолько накосячил в прошлой жизни, чтобы в этой от него отвернулась вся удача мира. А потом он вспоминает о своей жизни, костыле, мертвых родителях и пятилетней борьбой со сдачей педофилов стражам правопорядка. _Дерьмо, ему конец._

Билли достаёт пулю, которую тут же роняет в канализацию, верит словам Фредди о полиции и ведет себя так глупо, что тот ему готов поверить в его слова. Фредди смотрит на подростка в теле взрослого и тяжко выдыхает, предвещая планомерную работу. Лучше бы это был ещё один извращенец, которого он сдал бы копам.

— Ну и какие у тебя суперсилы? — спрашивает Фредди и закатывает глаза, когда Билли даже не понимает о чём он.


End file.
